1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable batting tee with automatic ball return capabilities and more particularly pertains to assisting young players in learning the art of hitting baseballs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of batting aids of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, batting aids of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting players in developing baseball skills including hitting through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,372 a batting practice device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,802 discloses a batting practice apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,828 discloses a batting practice device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,937 discloses a baseball batting practice device.
U.S. Pat. No. 312,857 discloses the design of a tethered batting practice aid.
In this respect, the adjustable batting tee with automatic ball return capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting young players in learning the art of hitting baseballs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable batting tee with automatic ball return capabilities which can be used for assisting young players in learning the art of hitting baseballs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.